


Pay More Attention

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and John find themselves in a strange situation, and with Sherlock watching, there's no way out of it. It's not that bad, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay More Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 12: 'Mistletoe'
> 
> (It was eventually going to happen!)

_Ting, ting, ting!_  
  
Everyone who was chatting pleasantly with each other quieted down and turned to the sound of metal hitting glass. John was standing on a chair in his atrocious Christmas jumper, grinning. He glanced around before clearing his throat. “First of all, thanks for coming to our Christmas party! It was a bit last minute, yeah, but it looked like you all had a good time!”  
  
Well, not for everyone. Greg was sitting in a corner surrounded by piles of crumpled wrapping paper, some scissors, a tape dispenser, and wrapped presents (which were sitting on the rest of the table not covered by anything else). He finished folding on of the sides, and taped it up before smiling. He wasn’t too sloppy, and was getting better by every passing present... He pulled up another box, a small doll, and started to measure everything out. John drawled on as the small crowd clapped, no really paying Lestrade any mind.  
  
He still have two more presents left when someone tapped his shoulder. Looking up, Lestrade caught sight of John, who was holding out a plate of cookies. “Here. I don’t think you’ve left that corner at all...”  
  
“No thanks, I’m good. Hey, you wouldn’t mind helping me get these to the car, would you? There’s... kind of a lot... Children, you know.”  
  
“Three. How do you manage? Thanks for coming, anyway. Hear my speech?”  
  
“No, not really. Sorry.” Lestrade started to gather up all the loose paper and stuffed it into a plastic bag. He cleaned up the rest of the table. “I thought I heard my name, though.”  
  
“I was thanking you for putting up with Sherlock and me.” John gave a grin and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.  
  
“You’re welcome.” He juggled as many boxes as he could in his arms, which toppled to the floor in the doorway. “Fuck. The wrapping paper’s going to tear.”  
  
Before John could pick any up, a shrill laugh came from one corner of the room. Sherlock seemed rather pleased, and eyed the ceiling before starting intently. John immediately knew what he was talking about, judging by the sudden flush to his face and awkward staring.  
  
Lestrade looked up, and spotted what Sherlock was raving about: a stem of mistletoe was hanging off the doorframe. Realization hit him. There had probably been others kissing under this while he sat in a corner paying attention to the presents. Damnit! Why couldn’t he pay attention more often?  
  
Sherlock tapped his foot impatiently. “Do we have to have a witness?” John whispered, the tips of his ears flushing.  
  
Lestrade was silent. What could he say? He just shrugged his shoulders. But the way John worded his statement, it seemed like... did he want to do this? Lestrade just sighed.  
  
“We should... yeah, you know...” He shuffled his feet.  
  
John took a step forward, grasped Lestrade’s shoulders and pulled him closer, making their lips press together.  
  
Lestrade subtly flailed his hands, his shoulders stiff. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, as they had bumped noses and John had pulled back to rub his. Sherlock did not seem satisfied, though neither of them didn’t seem to notice. “John, er, would you like to try that again? I don’t think it went... that well.” Lestrade was sure John could hear his heart thudding in his chest.  
  
John’s eyes seemed to give a small twinkle of confidence. “Oh, cheer up, mate. It could be worse. Mistletoe could involve shagging instead of kissing.”  
  
With that, they tried again. This time, Lestrade participated a bit more. His right hand cupped the back of John’s head as his other hand supported John in his efforts to stand on his toes. John, on the other hand, was holding on to Lestrade’s neck with both hands.  
  
Lestrade started to like it.  
  
John was leaning into Lestrade now, making a noise at the back of his throat as he did   
so. He pulled back and gave a gasp, and Lestrade started to kiss down John’s chin...  
  
Sherlock suddenly seemed appalled, and pushed past them to leave.  
  
John blinked, but shrugged, and they resumed their little snogging session, which turned into stumbling and abandoned clothing...


End file.
